User talk:Codythebeast
im not going to leave this alone iwhy the fuck doas whellerhate me ll i wanted was to be friends but no he wanted to be a dick i dindent do shit to i want my fucking aswer why do you hate me whellier what the fuck did i ever do to youi dont mean to be a dick i want my fuckng aswer and its been half a year so can we plz put this shit behand all of us and be friends whellier im sorry if i affend you i dint mean to in anyway i really am no joke was and i wasent trying to piss you or anyone else off i just wanted to find a hoby and i did i fell into a life sucking ebyss that i couldent get away from the internet my only way to escape i know what its like to be tesed just for being differant belive me so if you can help a friend out and forgive and forget i well be happy to be a serviece to you and the other admins im sorry if you hate me i dint ask for an enamy i ask for a friend as for before i was never a troll peaple have trolled me my hole life if you can lifed the banned i promise to use spellcheck and better grammor and not be lazy i am truly sorry for all the trouble i have coused and i hope you find it in you can forgive me haveany of disided yet i just want to be back ill stop buging i just want to come back codythebeast its fine. So your a thinker then. Thats nice. I am a bit of one as well. I can think for hou rs at a time about one thing. Like death. Or whats beyond the edge of the universe.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 06:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. You? Yep. What was that Season Five episode 99 or was it 100? Can't remember. Oh well.:)Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh my no. What I'm saying is that due to the lack of information I.e. no title, release date, or anything mentioned other than a few characters Wheller doesn't want any information until we get a little more. Mainly because of all of the vandalisers who wanted to post what they wanted Season 9 to be like one was they return to Blood Gulch and Girf discovers an all powerful weapon in the caves. Or another that included some new guy named Jerry who was hunting Epsilon. Those are the reasons he made clear for us not to put Season 9 info. There may be others he hasn't yet spoken of. And please as a friend don't make a Season 9 page. If Wheller were to see it he would not only delete the page but ban you.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wheller is the wikis "main" admin and single Burecrat. His full user name is WhellerNG. Hes not the founder. He just found this wiki dead and adminless. After a few edits he went to I believe the IRC and applied for adminship. Only last year did he become a crat and that was to promote a friend of mine Cyrus Arc to the rank of an admin. However Cyrus is only a sysop so he can't promote. And I think Wheller is a tad bit full of himself and hes currently inactive. So I am applying for adminship of my own.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Meh hes alright. I'm sure you'll be fine though. So you have a wiki whats it called?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 23:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yea I couldn't find it. Oh well.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm on Halopedia and I think was on Red Dead wiki.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) It's not that I want to be inactive here. Red vs. Blue is in it's off season. Which means that there isn't any new information to put up yet. Almost everybody is away. But back to the reason I am here. I can't read a goddamned thing that you posted on my talk page Codythebeast. Please for the love of gods, use spell check before you post anything. This is your only warning. Otherwise I will have to take action with you. --WhellerNG 17:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) At times I admit I can get frustrated with Wheller and can also believe he abuses his power... but he is a good administrator. About the help with your permission I could re-write all comments of yours in correct spelling, grammar so that he could understand. And which friends list? I can tell you how if you tell me which one. And I can't wait either my friend. I believe it will use both Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. Reach for the Capture Unit world and Halo 3 for any "real" world scenes. I mean I can't see myself being pleased with practically a remake of the Blood Gulch Chronicles crunched into one season... or even 5 seasons. I may lose faith in Red vs. Blue's future if that happens! Of course with what little a life I have(I am proud of this) I would still watch it every Monday. And yes you are very very awesome. :) Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 03:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) im not going anywere until i know why wheller hates i want an aswer im tayered of whiting i want 1 now ... well because he considers you a troll for not being able to spell and for not knowing what spellcheck is. Wanna talk on Park Pedia? I remember it being one of the wikis you edit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheller please please let me back on this wikia. I didn't mean to offend you about spellcheck. Please man let me back in. Forgive and forget please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee. What do you want me to do I'll do anything. I could always just rewrite the sentances for him when he messes up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I never meant to make him mad at me ( cries). I just wanted to add my smarts. I'm sorry ( cries) Serously though. Do you want me to just go and edit your comments afterwards into proper English?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes it would be great I'll do anything to get back on this wikia. I dont want to make anyone hate me here. Well I don't hate you. I guess I'll start with all your comments on this page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) wheller let me edit agin plz man stop hating just forgive and forget seriesly Wheller has been on in days.If it were up to me I would let you edit here again.--Soldier Jean 00:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i dont get it why doas he hates me i never did anything to hem he says im a troll wen hes being the jerk i dint mean to afend hem He sometimes takes things the wrong way but in time you may be unblocked I have a "plan".But like I said you have to give it time.So be patient.--Soldier Jean 00:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) hey everyone on this wikia this is codys brother now i herd that this guy wheller banned hem for somme reason and he wont shutup about it so if any one out there is reading this plz responed so then i can make this right I will talk to one of the admins about Cody's ban and I will see if they can unban him.--The Renegade 13:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) thank you but i have to ask why is everyone mad at hem will is it true what did he do to get banned anyway No one is mad at hm.Wheller just assumed he is a troll because he could not spell ell.--The Renegade 18:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) and that just makes someone a troll? im sorry to say this but that just fuckin stupid cody may get annoying at time but he woundnt bully or be mean to anyone even to everyone bulllys them at school just for being differant thats sad really sad and this wheller sounds like a troll to me and also what the hell did he do that was so bad to hem that he had to be banned to 3011 Just that his poor spelling. Now I don't hate Cody. If you look above him and I were actually friends by online standards. Really I belive that Wheller is the only one who has something against Cody. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) oh snipier codys told me much about you saying that your good friends online what did cody ever do to wheller that as so bad cody told me that wheller hates hem an for what wheller sounds like a troll and he was mean to my little bro i want an aswer for this Like we said. Cody just... couldn't spell and Wheller got mad about it. He told Cody to use Spellcheck but Cody said he didn't know how so Wheller called Cody a troll. I've tried to get him unbanned by telling Wheller that with Cody's permission I would edit what he said to be in the correct spelling, grammar, capitalization. Cody accepted the offer but Wheller apparently didn't.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) l He hasn't been on for a month... and personally some users prefer when hes not on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:57, June 17, 2011 the si(UTC) you know befor this starded cody told me that he banned a guy justfor canging the size of a picure that stupid and if he hates my brother then i hate hem to and you can tell hem i said that is here other peaple here that can unban cody Well yes... but that would be only a short term solution. I mean... if someone unbanned Cody when Wheller returns he will reban Cody and then ban the user who unbanned Cody.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:32, June 17, 2011 (UT think Wheller only edits here. And like I said. If someone were to unblock Cody then Wheller would reblock Cody and the person who blocked him. Then someone would unblock Cody and the person who originally unblocked Cody. We would all be in some deep shit.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:40, June 17, 2011 (UTC) then contact wikia or something and tell why he hates my brother tell me right now why doashe you tellhem that i am looking forward to meet hem We've tried contacting Wikia before... they won't help.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't worry I have a plan to help Cody.Also Cody is free to come to the RVB Fanon wiki if he wants.--The Renegade 23:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep he can create his own red vs. blue fanfictions there and he won't be blocked because I'm the admin and Wheller doesn't edit there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) that sounds good but cody has it rough he read whellers talk page and ever sense he hasent been online he said that they thinked that he faked altizim i will tell you this hes not faking he has it but he 1 of the lucky 1s because he can talk and all that but hesa hes spellings off Tell Cody to not let what Wheller said to get to him.Tell him to come to the fanon wiki for now and then we will work on getting his ban lifted.--The Renegade 15:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ill tell hem but i still hate your boss i dont know what he has agenst hem but you guys find out then i will have a word with hem cody might be on your wikia little later i had tot hem how to use spellchack so i thik hell be a litt;e better also is there a member with the same power of wheller here you know what else pisses me offis that my brother has done nothing but suckup to hem and trets hem like shit then let me ask you this whos the rea toll wheller or cody Nope no one has Wheller's power.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) We didn't make him an admin. He was here before us. You see there were 6 months were he was the only contributer so he was able to go to Wikia Staff and they gave it to him. Then people joined. So he was like that. Then awhile ago actually I'm wanting to think just a year ago although it may have been in October. Anyway he was made a Burecratt admin which gave him the ability to make others admins or Burecratt's. Hes only made us admins however. Therefore no one has power equivelent to his. And the only way for a Burecratt to be de-Burecratted is by them removing their powers themselves. Or Wikia Staff removes them. Wikia Staff has previously been called to demote him but they haven't refusing to "interfere". And he likely won't step down. And personally I don't find him to be that bad of a guy. Just don't get on his badside I suppose.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) He hasn't been on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 07:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) then tell someone to unban my brother damit god im so pissed nobody shows hem respet anymore do me a favor go look at hes youtube account occody and look at the shit peple like wheller are saying to hem go just look thn you tell me whos the real vitiem here hes been off forever cansomeone do somthing also did you guys see what peaple say to hem on the internet just wen hes trying to make a point hello is everyone not lisening to what the fuck im saying and also i did a little research and i saw what he said about cody right on the and you just belive hem and agreed to ban hem even you snipier hes clostis friend on the inernet then you al call hem a troll wen he dint do anything wong thats injustis right there Learn proper grammar, then we'll think about listening. Sorry to seem blunt, but your just being lazy. It's not a disorder if you can't spell, it just means you are either lazy, or just didn't learn it in school. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 09:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC im not cody im his brother i dont have to tell you my name but yea coy did learn grammer i tod hem aboutspell check and how to use it and i bet you think hes a troll 2 do you Not everyone thinks Cody is a troll.I had a plan to make sure Cody could come back to the wiki but it failed.Cody please come to the fanon wiki of red vs blue. Here is a link, http://rvbf.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity .--The Renegade 16:46, July 7, 2011 (UTC) lisen ok i still think its bullshit that he got banned by a troll i dont mean to afeand anyone here its just that is bullshit codys not a bad guy hes misunderstud and he dint fake the altizim thing for the recured i have a proplem with spelling two and also cody was on the fanon wikia for a while and 1 more thing why the fuck do i take this to litalerly because i used to be a computer geek like the rest of the internet no a fence i used to be trolled laghf at bulled and all that shit at school and on the internet but thats was wen i was yonger but now cody going the same way i did and i dont need peaple like wheller to trol cody so any more questins UhHuh. I see, well, all I can say is, your being lazy. Proper grammar is '''not' hard. Just pointing that out. I mean, is that even a real disorder? Grammar problems? Never heard of it. And if Wheller was a troll, he wouldn't have been promoted. Just pointing that out. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 09:43, July 9, 2011 (UTC) you know what im sorry for geting pissed and im sorry if you think im cody but let me ask you something why did cody get banned for what spelling wong really sorry if i get mad but thats stupid can we just forget about this already let cody off with a worning or something plz plz come on maN hello everyone this is really me cody i just want to say that im sorry for what ever i did to get all you mad you all said i had to learn to use grammer and i want you all to forgive me and wheller im sorry for making you mad i dindnt mean what i said being banned sucks and i come on here to start a fight with anyone on the internet i just came to edit stuff about the franchise i came to know and love so can the banned be leffed is there anything i can do to left the ban plz let me know as soon as all possable i hope you allgive me a second chance thanks codythebeast plz you guys i not much else then this plz let me back i promise that i will spell better im not a troll i neverwas plz im sorry plz plz plz im sorry plz let me back im sorry come on guysoas every on why the hell do you all here fucking hate me Don't worry Cody.When this wiki becomes dmin can unban you but for now head over to the Rfor others a new RVB fanon wiki so we can chat there.--The Renegade 21:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Cody no one hates you expect Wheller.I was banned like five times by him.Please just come to the Fanon wiki.--Jean the Monster 03:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i